Cruel to be Kind
by KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl
Summary: This is a One-shot of my version of the roof scene with Godric in S2. Will be very different and will have OC. Sometimes you have to be Cruel to be Kind, Godric wants to die and Eric would have stopped him by force but by makers command it wasn't possible... so what if someone else came that could take him by force? wink wink nudge nudge. Rated M for sex scene


**A Simple one-shot where i change the rules a little bit. I haven't written in a while and it has no Beta so lemme know how i did please, gotta love reviews :D **

**I own nothing, just playing around like a puppeteer :P **

**Cruel to be Kind**

She knew it was coming, had seen the same look in his eyes that she once had in the mirror, the one he had saved her from.

Godric was going to kill himself.

And Faelyn wasn't going to let that happen.

~*0*~

_5 minutes before the sun was to rise_

Eric had just left the roof where Sookie and Godric now resided, _talking._

That damn blonde was really annoying her now, Faelyn had already covered herself in gasoline and superglue was covering the whole front of her body.

Taking in a deep breath she sprinted onto the roof and flew at Godric with all her speed and attached herself to him. _Yeah, ya little sod, no way your dying without taking me with you, you asswipe!_

"If you stay out on this roof you're taking me with it, I'm covered in gasoline that will ignite the minute the sun comes up and I am now super glued to you so don't even think about ripping me off you cause you'll take half my skin with it."

Godric's shocked face stared into her determined eyes, and seeing that he had no way of saving Faelyn and meeting the sun, he vampire sped into his suite in the hotel, leaving Sookie astonished at the events that had unfolded on the roof in mere seconds. She had to tell Eric…

As soon as they entered the room the door shut behind them and the silver and steel infused door dropped down leaving them trapped.

"What have you done Faelyn! Why would you do this?!" Godric spoke with a steel enforced voice that barely contained the fury he held within.

"Awwh had goddy-woddy not got his own way and destroyed himself because of self-pity?!" Faelyn's voice also barely contained her fury with childish humour. "That's what this is Godric, self-pity, and I won't let you destroy yourself because you feel you've done enough because I KNOW that is not you talking, you need something to live for, to find new purpose, to have someone smack some god-damned sense into your thick skull…. Well, I have nominated myself for the task"

Shocked to his core for the audacity of the human attached to him he flopped onto the couch, staring at the wonder that was Faelyn.

He still remembered when he met her nearly 6 years ago…

_She stood on the bridge under the moon; it shimmered through her as if she were but a mirage of his imagination but the soft whimpers of her sadness carried through the winds to his ear, letting him know she was, in fact, real._

_Curious, something he hadn't been in a long time, he strolled toward her on silent feet. But before he could reach her she crouched and sprang up in the air and over the bridge into the water below, only his 2,000 years helped him get to her before she hit the unforgiving waters._

Her scream reached the air as she was suddenly airborne with snake arms coiled against her, holding her mere feet above the waters.

_Godric had flown to his apartment, separate from his nest of which he was sheriff while she screamed and kicked at him to let her go but he only ignored her demands and brought her to the safest place he could think of._

He remembered how long it took her to trust him, and it took every ounce of his self-control to stay put while she poured out her heart, he fell a little bit in love with her, with how strong she was to endure so much in so little time she had lived. Everyday he would visit with her, helped her heal and fell in love more and more and now here she was… trying to saving him.

Faelyn stared into Godric's face, seeing him lost in his thoughts, probably thinking of how to get out of this but she had thought of everything.

She used every ounce of money she had to her name to re-design this suite, she had silver and steel infused into the brickwork surrounding the room, including the ceiling and floor, the windows had been removed and bricked up with the same steel and silver blocks. There were no wooden objects or sharp ones, she had stored food for herself and she has to be Godric's food supply for however long he decided to be stubborn and felt like meeting the sun.

There was a letter to Eric detailing everything they needed to know. She wasn't going to let Godric die without trying to save him and if in 6 months she hadn't succeeded at helping him out his funk, she would die with him. Eric was to supply guards to make sure no one bothered them and if she didn't suceed Eric would get to spend time with Godric at the end of the 6 months not before hand just in case he used the Maker's bond to order him to release Godric.

She loved Godric with everything in her, he never returned her feelings but it wouldn't stop her from doing anything necessary to keep him with her, alive (as much as possible).

He had saved her from her own self-pity, her depression and lack of life and she hated that he felt the same way she used to and that having her in his life wasn't enough for him to stick around. It still didn't matter; she would save him, because her life meant nothing without him.

-One month later-

"Ya know, you gotta talk to me at some point, we may not be permanently attached right now but you can't go anywhere and I ain't letting you get away with this bullshit!"

They had managed to detach with only little pain and little skin loss but since then he hadn't said a word to her and she was getting fed up with it. She needed a shock factor, something to stun him into speaking….hmmm…AHA!

With a smirk that would put Eric's to shame she hummed a song to herself while heading towards the bedroom where she quickly stripped off all her clothing apart from her heels. Godric wasn't modest put he always seemed to want to keep her covered, as if her body would poison him if he saw too much of it. It would certainly shock him if nothing else…

-0-0-0-

Godric was curious as to what Faelyn was up to now, he had seen that devious gleam in her eyes and knew she was about to try something else to 'get him out of his funk' but he was determined to wait her out. Ever since he realized that she couldn't possibly reciprocate his feelings for her, he knew he couldn't live this way. She would live on, he knew she was strong enough to but he simply couldn't, she was his mate, that one person that forever was made for…and she would never love him.

He should have realized she would try something; she was grateful and felt indebted when he helped her heal and move on with her life and felt she should save him. But you couldn't save someone that was already dying inside…

He heard the click clack of her heels which made him curious enough (she rarely wore heels) that he turned slightly to see her out the corner of his eye and what he saw nearly caused him to spontaneously combust…

She stood in all her perfection, not a stitch of clothing covered her breasts or womanhood, her dark hair tickled her nipples causing them to stand erect, her hands held firm on her rounded hips and legs slightly apart that he nearly drooled.

Never,

Never before has he had to restrain himself this much from this much beauty…

He felt his fangs biting into lips and the blood dribbling down his chin but he couldn't take his eyes off her, eating her hungrily, he only hoped she didn't come closer but of course she did exactly that, making it harder on him (pun intended) to not love her with all the passion inside him.

He groaned and suddenly she was right there, staring into his eyes with concern and he has barely holding on with a string so when she reached out and touched him, he did what any man would do… he kissed her.

0-0-0-0-0

Faelyn was concerned when she saw blood coming from Godric's lip that she didn't think before kneeling in front of him and reaching her hand out, but boy was she glad she did cause her dream was coming true right before her.

Godric was kissing her, really kissing her, his hands were on her back, in her hair, everywhere they could touch and she was reciprocating every action. Godric had taken to wearing only boxers around the suite so she had free range to his body. Something she had always dreamed of,

She never thought this would happen, that he felt this way about her, but she had the evidence right now in her hand, and what evidence it was!

He hissed in pleasure before attacking her throat with his kisses as his hands headed for her womanhood, stroking and teasing, making her feel that peak before bringing her down over and over again until she writhed restlessly.

"Please Godric, Please, don't make me wait anymore!" she pleaded but something in her voice brought him down from his high, he looked into her eyes, those same eyes that reflected his, full of hunger, passion and what surprised him more… love.

He saw it, that love in her eyes that he had for her and he couldn't hold back any longer. He entered her in a swift thrust that had her back bowing in pleasure and her mouth open in a silent cry but her eyes stayed firmly on his. Their hands interlinked as they matched thrust for thrust, feeling the rise, the promise they were making, never to let go, to never leave.

To bond.

They bit at the peak, sending them flying over the edge and drank each other before settling into each other's embrace.

So much hurt, pain…over a miscommunication. Both of them were idiots, not realizing how the other felt.

"Faelyn…" Godric croaked, his voice flooded with emotions barely concealed.

"I know…" Faelyn replied her voice just as chocked up as his.

She tuned and faced him, using her fingers to memorize every feature; he was hers, all hers, forever. And it would be forever.

Godric, just as memorised by her face and each pigment of her skin, saw his entire life before him, with her.

~*0-0*~

_5 months later…_

Eric was pacing the hallway where the door the room his maker was in still remained closed. It had been 6 agonizing months where only the faint hum of his bond with Godric let him know he still lived but he felt nothing else. He didn't know if Faelyn had succeeded but he was thankful for her trying but the wait was finally over. It had been 6 months to the day and it would be the day he would know if he would still have a Maker or not.

That day 6 months ago Sookie had come to him and told him what had happened and he immediately scooped her up and rushed to his maker's suite where a letter was pinned to a door he couldn't open. He almost ripped it to shreds but Sookie had kept him calm and read the letter to him because he was too far into himself to concentrate enough to read it himself.

…_Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind…_

The words still ran rapid in his mind and forever would.

He collapsed to the floor in the overwhelming emotions when Sookie had finished reading. Faelyn was trying to save him, something even he couldn't do and he prayed to the old gods, something he hadn't done since he was human, that she would succeed.

Sookie was with him now, Bill had revealed his true intentions and Sookie had thrown him out her life and Eric had comforted her as she did when he thought his maker would die. They hadn't become anything more than friends but he hoped that someday soon, she would see him differently, but her being here now was enough.

Suddenly the door swung open and the waft of sex, blood and vampires swarmed the hallway.

He was confused to smell more than one vampire but soon saw the reason attached to his Makers arm smiling like she had everything in the world in her arms.

Faelyn was a vampire, and when Godric's end of the bond opened, he knew Faelyn had succeeded.

Godric would live, and so would Faelyn, his new sister, forever. He felt Sookie holding him arm and smelt her tears but when he looked at her face he only saw her smiling, she could sense it too.

Father, Son and Brother embraced with Love.

Sister and Brother embraced with thankfulness and love.

Bonded Mates held each other with a timeless love, and as Eric looked to Sookie, he saw that he could love her, for whatever forever she should choose. And when Sookie looked to Eric, she thought the exact same thing.

Godric and Faelyn looked to the other couple and knew they would be in for a ride and smiled secretively together as all four of them walked out of the hotel, happy, alive and with Love in their paths.

**Thankyou for Reading, love you guys, check out my other stories and hopefully i'll write a few more soon, fingers crossed :D**


End file.
